


Better Late Than Never

by Saffronra



Category: E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffronra/pseuds/Saffronra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic. No one told John just how much waiting you did in Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seiyaharris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/gifts).



No one told John just how much waiting you did in Africa. He got to the front of the queue and an angry looking woman shouted "a demain! a demain!" at him through the grille. The man stood next to him shrugged and smiled wide. "This is Africa". 

John picked his way back through the crowd to where Luka was waiting by the door with their duffel bags. "Tomorrow. Apparently." He unscrewed the cap of his water bottle and took a sip of the tepid water. It had long since stopped bothering him. 

"What are we going to do then?" Luka asked softly. "Try to find somewhere to stay for the night?" 

John took one last look around the room. "There doesn't seem much point in staying here." 

Before he arrived, when John pictured Africa, it was images from CNN. Of dust and death and weariness and pain. He was always surprised by the vibrant colours in the town and the loud chatter of voices shouting over one another and the almost constant sound of singing. It would be different when they got back to the camp, more like the Fox News version of Africa. But here and now, he smiled and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. 

They ended up in the lobby of one of the 'embassy approved' hotels. The floors were marble and their footsteps echoed over to the main desk. The hotel only had one room left. The receptionist explained in exuberant, but not very coherent, English that the transport problems meant they were fully booked. 

The room was small and basic and the double bed took up most of the space. From the tiny window they could see the sun starting to turn the sky red. 

"We should sleep now," Luka said. "Tomorrow will be more waiting. We need to get an early start." 

John woke in the middle of the night with a dry mouth. He fumbled for his water bottle and drank half of it in a couple of gulps. He angled his watch so the hands could catch the light. 2am. They would have to get up and check out in about four hours to get back to the airport, but he could already tell that getting back to sleep was not going to be an easy task. 

And now that he was awake, he couldn't get comfortable. John was acutely aware of every place where his body met Luka's. Uncomfortable, hot and sticky. 

Luka let out a groan next to him. "Stop moving about and go back to sleep. It's late." 

"Sorry." John murmured and made an extra effort to stay still and switch his brain off. He started counting the sluggish revolutions of the ceiling fan until he moved again with a sigh. 

"John", Luka rolled over and rested his hand on his chest. It wouldn't stop him from moving, but it stilled John all the same. Luka's hand was heavy and his fingers curled lightly against John's breastbone. He would have liked to blame it on the proximity and the heat and how tired he was, but John's breathing hitched slightly and he shifted slightly and more firmly into Luka's touch. 

Other than the fan, there was no sound at all for a split second as Luka and John both held their breath. But then Luka started to move his hand down, over John's belly to the waistband of his boxers. He brought his other hand up to John's face, enjoying the rasp of the stubble against his skin before burying his hand in John's hair. Using it to guide John's head until their lips met. 

Everything after that was lost in the sensation of skin sliding across skin and the pressing urgency of wanting everything everywhere right then. 

After, there is much more of Luka pressed against John and it is definitely stickier, but he is able to close his eyes and let the hum of the fan soothe him into sleep.


End file.
